She Ain't Mine
by kevkye
Summary: This is part of a story that I was asked to write a chapter for. The full story will be posted to "She Ain't Mine" by CommunityStory.


Rick hurriedly followed Hershel to the porch as Maggie bounded up the steps. With a smile on her face, she handed Hershel the bag of medication. Hershel looked through the bag with relief flooding his face. All the medicine he needed for Lori was in there.

"Did y'all have any problems?" asked Rick.

"We ran into a shit load of walkers but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle. Ain't that right, Darleena?" Bellowed Merle, as he stood next to Daryl.

Merle watched as Hershel turned to Rick and grasped his shoulder saying, "I'm going to head upstairs and start giving Lori this medicine so it will start working right away."

"I can't thank you all enough for getting this medicine for Lori. Carl needs his mother and I just can't imagine going through the rest of this life without her." Said Rick, as Daryl came up the steps and stood in front of him.

"No problem, man. Like I said before, it's nothin'. With all this shit going on, we gotta' stick together." Daryl continued talking to Rick, but his eyes were focused on Beth who had been quiet the entire time since they returned.

Beth watched Daryl and Rick talk on the porch. She couldn't thank God enough for answering her prayers and bringing Daryl, Maggie and Merle back safe and sound. However, it looked like Daryl and Merle did go through a lot of walkers, as their clothes were loaded with walker blood. Beth's gaze caught Daryl's as he finished talking to Rick. Rick headed inside to be with Lori and Hershel. Maggie sensed that Beth wanted to spend some alone time with Daryl. Turning, she walked off to the barn with Merle quickly following behind.

Daryl walked over to Beth as she gave him one of her smiles. He had grown accustomed to her smiles being meant only for him. As he got closer, Beth launched herself at him and hugged him as tightly as she could. At first, Daryl tensed from the contact, but started to relax as he enjoyed the feel of Beth's arms around his waist. "Wait a minute, girl. You're gonna' get yourself all dirty huggin' me like that." Daryl said, as Beth pulled back to look at him.

"Do you really think a little dirt and blood is going to hurt me, Daryl Dixon? I'm so relieved that you made it back safely." Beth hugged him again. "I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you." For a moment Daryl closed his eyes and inhaled Beth's sweet smelling fragrance of peaches. Her smell reminded Daryl of the juicy Georgia peaches he enjoyed eating every summer. "You're a good man, Daryl Dixon. Not everyone would've put their life on the line like you did. Going to get medicine for people you don't even know," Beth said. As she pulled away again to look up at him.

"Nah, just did what had to be done." Daryl said, as he continued to look into Beth's eyes.

Beth started feeling those butterflies in her stomach and a clenching feeling she had never felt before. It finally dawned on her why she was having those feelings. She was starting to fall for Daryl. She also wanted Daryl to kiss her, but she knew he would never make the first move. Beth didn't know what came over her, but she suddenly stood on her tip toes and leaned forward to kiss Daryl on the cheek. Daryl suddenly moved his head and her lips landed on his lips instead and she lightly gave him a kiss.

At first, Daryl didn't respond as Beth continued to kiss him, but he slowly started moving his lips against hers. She tasted exactly like what he thought she would taste like—vanilla and sugar. As Daryl kissed Beth back, alarm bells started going off in his head. _What am I doin' kissin her? She's only 18 years old. She deserves better than a redneck asshole_. Thought Daryl as he abruptly pushed Beth away from him. "No! We can't do this! This ain't right, Beth. You deserve better." Daryl said angrily. As he looked at Beth, she flinched as if she had just been slapped. And he knew then that he had just screwed up. That's what the Dixons were known for—screwin' up anything they touched or cared about.

Beth untangled her arms from Daryl's body and took some steps back as she tried to control the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. She was so mad at herself. She thought that she and Daryl were growing closer to each other. They had been through so much together in such a short amount of time. She was so grateful that Daryl had been there to support and comfort her when it came to Shane. _I'm such an idiot. Just because I'm starting to have feelings for him, doesn't mean he feels the same way about me._ Thought Beth, as she was startled by the feel of Daryl's hand on her shoulder.

"Beth… " Daryl said, as he watched the tears start to fall from her eyes. Beth turned and looked at Daryl and saw the guilt on his face. She couldn't take seeing that look on him. She felt she knew Daryl pretty well by now and she knew he never said anything that he didn't mean. Shrugging his hand off of her shoulder, she ran inside the house.

Stepping into the house, Beth noticed Hershel and Rick walking down the stairs. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, she put on her bravest smile as Hershel walked towards her. "How's Lori doing, Rick?" Beth asked. Both Hershel and Rick greeted her with smiles that quickly turned to concern as they noticed she had been crying.

"Thanks to Hershel and the medicine that Maggie, Merle and Daryl got, Lori is starting to feel a little better. Thanks for asking about her, Beth. Are you okay?" Rick asked. Both he and Hershel watched as Beth's blue eyes struggled to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired. Is it okay if I go upstairs and take a little nap, Daddy?" She asked.

"Sure, Bethy. You've been through a lot. Go get some rest, doodlebug" Hershel said, kissing her forehead. Watching with concern and worry as his youngest eagerly climbed the stairs to go to her bedroom.

Beth fell into a restless sleep, her dreams filled with Daryl and the kiss they shared. However, the dream always ended the same. With Daryl standing on the porch laughing and making fun of her. Feeling a touch on her shoulder, Beth opened her eyes to see Maggie standing over her with a look of concern on her face.

"Dinner's ready. Are you okay, Bethy? Daddy and Rick both said you were upset earlier. Do you want to talk about it? You know, you can tell me anything." Said Maggie, sitting down on the bed next to Beth. Wrapping her arm around Beth's shoulders as Beth sat up next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. Maybe later" Beth said, as she started to stand.

Maggie stopped her, saying. "I love you, Beth. I know that everything is chaotic right now and nothing makes sense, but never forget how much I love you." Maggie said, as both girls stood up and hugged each other.

"I love you too, Mags" said Beth. As they headed out the door and down the stairs for dinner.

Overall, dinner went well. Conversation was quiet. Daryl kept glancing at Beth every now and then. Watching her pick at her dinner, and he knew that he was the reason why she was so upset.

"What's wrong with girlie?" Merle asked, as he finished the last of his dinner. He had noticed the tension between Daryl and Beth as soon as Beth walked into the dining room earlier, and knew that it wasn't good.

"I screwed things up with her" Daryl said. Grimacing as Merle smirked at him.

"What'd you expect, little brother? That's what Dixons do best" said Merle. Getting up from the table, he took his plate into the kitchen where Carol and Maggie had started doing the dishes.

Sophia and Carl ran into the kitchen where Carol, Maggie and Rick were talking. All three adults looked at them and gave them a smile.

"Dad, is it okay if me and Sophia go back outside and play with T-Dog?" Carl asked. Giving Rick a pleading look.

"That's fine with me as long as it is okay with Carol." Rick said, as he looked to Carol who was already shaking her head yes.

"Just make sure you stay with T-Dog and don't venture away from him." Said Carol as the kids raced to the door in excitement. Rick, Carol and Maggie all chuckled as they watched the kids race outside to T-Dog.

Hershel was in the living room resting in the recliner when Beth walked in and sat down at the piano. It felt like ages since she had played. She tinkered with the keys as the rest of the group, including, Daryl walked into the living room. Most sat down on any space that was available. While Daryl and Merle leaned against the wall and watched as Hershel said, "Why don't you play something, Bethy? It's been awhile since I've heard you sing."

"No one wants to hear me sing, Daddy." Beth said, looking at Hershel with sadness in her eyes.

"I do," said Lori, as she slowly walked down the stairs. Rick jumped up from where he was sitting on the couch and practically ran to her. Helping her to sit down on the couch.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Rick asked, watching as Lori smiled at the group.

"Tired, but I'll take tired over feeling like I did earlier. Looks like I made it just in time to hear Beth sing. Music is good for the soul and that's exactly what my soul is in need of right now." Lori said, glancing over to Beth, giving her a smile.

Beth smiled right back at her and turned to the piano and started playing.

 _They hung a sign up in our town  
if you live it up, you won't live it down  
So, she left Monte Rio, son  
Just like a bullet leaves a gun  
With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips  
She went and took that California trip  
Well, the moon was gold, her  
Hair like wind  
She said don't look back just  
Come on Jim  
Oh you got to  
Hold on, Hold on  
You got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here  
You gotta hold on  
_

 _Well, he gave her a dime store watch  
And a ring made from a spoon  
Everyone is looking for someone to blame  
But you share my bed, you share my name  
Well, go ahead and call the cops  
You don't meet nice girls in coffee shops  
She said baby, I still love you  
Sometimes there's nothin left to do  
_

Beth glanced up as she sang and saw Daryl watching her intently. Feeling herself blush, she immediately looked away. Beth looked over at Lori and Rick, as well as Hershel and Maggie, who all were smiling at her and listening intently.

 _Oh you got to  
Hold on, hold on  
You got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here, you got to  
Just hold on._

 _Well, God bless your crooked little heart St. Louis got the best of me  
I miss your broken-china voice  
How I wish you were still here with me  
_

 _Well, you build it up, you wreck it down  
You burn your mansion to the ground  
When there's nothing left to keep you here, when  
You're falling behind in this  
Big blue world  
_

 _Oh you go to  
Hold on, hold on  
You got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here  
You got to hold on  
_

 _Down by the Riverside motel,  
It's 10 below and falling  
By a 99 cent store she closed her eyes  
And started swaying  
But it's so hard to dance that way  
When it's cold and there's no music  
Well your old hometown is so far away  
But, inside your head there's a record  
That's playing, a song called  
_

 _Hold on, hold on  
You really got to hold on  
Take my hand, I'm standing right here  
And just hold on._

As Beth finished singing and playing the piano, the group started clapping. Even Merle was clapping and gave Beth a huge smile. "You sing like an angel from heaven, girlie" Merle said. Blushing, Beth glanced up at Daryl who was watching her intently. This time with amazement on his face. Beth quickly looked away, as she didn't know what to make of the look on his face. She wasn't sure what Daryl thought of her anymore.

"Merle's right. That was beautiful, Beth." Said Hershel with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, Daddy" Beth said, as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

As Beth started walking away from Hershel, the door to the house swung open so fast that it hit the wall. T-Dog came running into the living room, yelling in a loud, sweaty voice, "Carl and Sophia are missing!"

Beth and Daryl exchanged looks, as chaos erupted in the living room.

.

This chapter submitted by kevkye


End file.
